Havensworth My Version
by HR always live on
Summary: Set back in the series 5 days. A version of Havensworth, requested by forrestsc. Hope its okay!
1. Chapter 1

_This has been requested by forrestsc so I hope it lives up to expectations. Havensworth fic, opening scene._

* * *

><p>Adam and Harry were in the his office, discussing the personnel requirements for Havensworth in the next fortnight. "We've got all the security sorted," Adam said. "Malcolm will stay here to oversee operations from the grid."<p>

"Yes absolutely," Harry said. That wasn't even up for debate. "What about Jo?"  
>Adam paused, thinking hard. "We don't really need her at the conference. She'd probably be more useful here."<p>

"Yes, I was thinking the same thing."

"So that's it, then," Adam said. "Zaf and Ros will be with us, and Ruth will be giving Malcolm help on the grid."

"No," Harry said quickly. "Ruth should be with us."

"She's asked not to go," Adam said. "It doesn't matter, she could do her job just as easily from the grid."

"No," he said firmly. "She needs to be at the hotel."

"Harry, would I be out of line if…"

"Yes, you would be," he said looking at the younger spook with a steely glint in his eye. Adam decided he wouldn't push it. He quickly left Harry alone with his thoughts. Harry felt empty. She had asked not to go had she? Was spending three days in the same space as him a totally horrible prospect for her? They hadn't spoken at all since she'd turned down a second date with him, if you didn't include work. He hated this. He needed to get to a place where they could at least have friendly conversation again. He didn't mind biding his time but all this tiptoeing around each other was unbearable. He almost wished he hadn't asked her out to dinner in the first place if this was the long term result.

Almost, but not quite, because as he had dropped her off outside of her house he had allowed himself a brief kiss with her. So quick and light, but it had happened. The kiss hadn't lasted long enough for him to discover how she tasted, but he desperately wanted the opportunity to find out. Sighing, he looked at the clock. It was a perfectly acceptable time of day to have a whisky. So he did.

* * *

><p>Ruth was busy updating the MI5 terrorist watch list when Adam stopped in front of her station. "Hi, give me a minute," she said continuing to type. She locked her computer and then looked at him. He had a strange look on his face and she couldn't read him. "What is it?"<p>

"I'm sorry but we need you at Havensworth next week."

"Oh," Ruth said quietly. "And who's decision was that?"

"Ruth…"

"Never mind," she added. "I don't think I want to know."

"Ruth, whatever is going on between Harry and you…"

"Adam, nothing is going on," she said firmly.

"Look, it is none of my business…"

"It **is** none of your business," she said in a quiet yet serious voice.

"Ruth… I don't know. Just make things right with him. You're barely even speaking at the moment."

"Goodbye Adam," she said returning to her computer. He knew a dismissal when he heard one and he quickly left Ruth alone. After a minute or two Ruth managed to think clearly enough to look up in the direction of Harry's office. She saw the blinds flicker slightly and knew he had been watching her. She didn't know whether to be pleased or upset that he had been so clearly watching her.

Shaking her head she decided she'd work that out at a later date. She hit her keyboard with her fingers harder than was necessary, thinking about how close they had come to being together. And she had ran away. So really she had no one to blame but herself.

* * *

><p><em>Updating speed is probably going to be slow. Not sure what to write next for this story and am still working on Happy Ever Now too... I love reviews if you have a spare minute!<em>


	2. Chapter 2

_This is the first draft so I apologise for any mistakes. People seemed enthusiastic and as its written thought I'd post!_

* * *

><p>Ruth was about mere minutes away from the hotel, sitting in the back of her car. She was the last one to arrive, she knew that and was grateful that everyone would be working when she got out of the car. Oh be honest, she thought to herself. You're just glad that Harry will be busy. You don't care about the others. In the privacy of her own thoughts she could be honest enough to admit that. The car drew to a stop outside the hotel and she knew she should put together her face, as she'd be instantly on several security cameras, and most of them were theirs. Taking a deep breath she stepped out of the car and ignored how her fingernails were gripping hold of her bag much tighter than was necessary.<p>

As soon as she walked up the stairs into the reception she saw Harry walking across to meet her. She sighed inwardly but the look on his face made it clear that he hadn't intended to bump into her the second she arrived, it had genuinely been a coincidence.

"Good, I'm glad you're here," he said before he could think. "We need you."

"Mm, I had little choice in the matter didn't I?" Harry inwardly sighed but then saw her eyes were sparkling. Her tone was critical but the expression on her face wasn't. She knew she was only here because he had insisted she come and he knew that she was aware of his involvement. "Do I need to organise a room or…?"

"No its taken care of," Harry said quickly. Then he realised the implications of his sentence as her face froze. "I mean… I meant your own room."

"Of course," she said shaking her head free of the images he'd brought to mind. Their eyes were locked for silent seconds and then Harry's phone rang. Giving herself another mental shake she left Harry to talk on the phone and the entire time she was walking away she felt his eyes on her. She didn't start breathing again until she closed the door of the small meeting room they had been given for MI5's use and saw Zaf and Adam in friendly conversation. Ruth gave them a quick smile and then switched her computer on. She had work to do.

* * *

><p>The afternoon was fading into evening by the time the meetings had finished. It was another hour or two before Ruth felt her work for the day was finished. She put her laptop on standby and looked around the empty room. Adam and Ros had gone twenty minutes before and were no doubt drowning their sorrows together. She had no idea where either Zaf or Harry were. Stifling a yawn she kept her eyes on the door as it opened. Oh God, she thought to herself as Harry stood there closing the door behind him. He looked gorgeously rumpled, his tie abandoned and slight creases in his shirt. She reminded herself that she had to stop looking at him like that.<p>

"Just wanted to make sure you're not working too late," he said to explain his sudden appearance.

"I'm not," she said. "Just finished. For today anyway." He walked further into the room and she felt the air get very thin. "I never thought I'd say this but I almost miss chasing down this weeks terrorist bomber. Much easier than all this political arguments that get us nowhere."

"That seems to be the history of my career," he said, although privately he was pleased by how similar their thoughts were. He reached towards her with something in his hand.

"You never stopped at reception earlier. Your key." She nodded and reached for the cardkey he was offering her. She tried, desperately tried to take it without their skin touching but she couldn't mange it. As their fingers touched she felt the spark of electricity between them. It took all of her effort to keep her breathing even as their hands parted.

"I did want to talk to you though. In private," he added in a low voice. Her heart sank as she had no idea what he was going to say, or even worse how she was going to respond. "Ruth, why do you care what other people think?"

"Because it matters to me," she said after a moments silent thought. "I don't want… to be the subject of gossip. I find it unbearable."

"I have another question then," he said. She nodded and waited. "Why are their opinions more important than your own?"

"Harry…"

"If you don't want to spend time with me, if you don't want to go out with me because you don't want to, then I'll never say another word about it. But I don't believe that's true. So, at the risk of sounding truly arrogant, why are their opinions more important than your own feelings?"

"Stop," she said quietly but firmly. "I can't do this. I can't have a relationship with you. I won't be the woman who…" _sleeps with her boss_. They both heard the end of that sentence even though it wasn't said. Ruth swallowed, trying to fight off the images that had brought to mind. And they were both trapped together in an upmarket hotel for at least two more days. A hotel which had wonderful king sized beds and locked doors, perfect for what her subconscious was coming up with. "No," she said, almost to herself to stop the thoughts from driving her mad.

"You know and I know that **if** it happened, it wouldn't be like that," he said leaning over her desk, almost close enough to catch her scent in the air. Ruth did catch the emphasis on the word if and appreciated it. She knew he wouldn't push her, if he believed she genuinely didn't want this.

"You can't keep doing this," she said pushing her chair back from the table and his far too close face. "Please," she said, almost in a whisper. "I can't think when you're this close to me. Please keep your distance, its all I ask."

"Is that what you want?" he asked so simply.

No, she was screaming inside. I want you to take me in your arms and kiss me like there's no tomorrow. I want to spend just one night wrapped in your embrace as you touch every single part of me. But of course none of that left her lips. "Its what I need Harry," she said in a voice just above a whisper. "Stay away from me. Please."

"Okay." He looked in her eyes for one more second before he turned and walked out, closing the door quietly behind him. What was wrong with her? All she wanted was his lips on hers and yet all she could do was push him further and further away. There would come a point where he would stop trying, that much she knew. She rested her head on her closed laptop, lightly fingering the key he had given her. When their skin had briefly touched. It took a while before she moved to go to her own room.

* * *

><p><em>Reviews really encourage me! Thanks to everyone who reviewed Chapter one. More as soon as its written...<em>


	3. Chapter 3

_Love all your reviews, thank you so much. So instead of working on my HR fluffy story, I'm posting this instead. Hope it isn't quite as frustrating as the last chapter._

* * *

><p>Ruth was laying on her bed reading Jane Austen's Persuasion. Or rather, looking at the words as she remembered her fingers curling into Harry's hand, that night on the bus. What she wouldn't have given to experience that moment all over again. Which begged the question why she kept pushing him away? What the hell was wrong with her? If she herself didn't know then what on earth must Harry be thinking of her behaviour? She sighed as she heard the music from down the corridor being turned up a further notch. Apparently sleep in this hotel was going to be impossible, not just because of her emotional state.<p>

For some reason she had the urge to go into the corridor and she had no idea why. No logical reason at all. So instead of sleeping she opened her hotel room door and saw Harry at the other end of the corridor. "The music woke me," she lied. She started talking complete rubbish about the Italian trade minister, completely unaware of what she was saying. She was aware that Harry was slowly walking closer to her and her feet felt stuck to the floor. The look he was giving her made her want to melt. How could he look at her like that? That amber eyed, desire filled magnetising stare that made her want to drown in his eyes should be illegal.

"Ruth," he said in a whisper, eyes still locked. She changed her mind. Saying her name in that husky tone, _that_ should be illegal. A voice that made her want to pull him to the floor and damn the consequences. She had to get away from his voice and his eyes before her desire for him overcame everything else.

"Goodnight Harry," she said turning to her door. Then she closed her eyes as every God in existence abandoned her. Her door had locked itself. And she'd left her key inside.  
>"Ruth," he repeated even closer to her. Her eyes were screwed tightly shut to try and stop his presence from invading her senses. It was useless. "Having trouble?" he asked and she hated to see he was amused by this.<p>

"I'm an MI5 senior analyst and I'm being beaten by a locked door! How is that possible?"

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't shout your job description around here," Harry said in a velvety whisper that made her shiver. "I've got a spare. I'll be right back." He vanished for a second and Ruth wondered whether she should argue the point that he had a key to her room but then decided against it. After all, she didn't want to be locked out all night. She kept trying the door, in the vain hope that some fluke of fate would unlock it magically. Because her attention was on the door she didn't fully register when Harry came back. She only noticed when she felt his presence directly behind her and she froze, still as a statue as his warmth started to seep through her blouse, he was that close. But not touching her.

One of his arms snaked around her and pushed the cardkey in the lock. He wanted to put his other hand on her waist badly but he didn't want her to run. He needed to allow her to do this at her pace or she'd escape from his grasp again. She'd push him away. However after a moment he realised that he'd unlocked her door, dropped his arms and she hadn't moved a fraction away from him. She was staying incredibly still and somehow he knew what she was doing. She was waiting for him to move towards her. He looked at his hand and fractionally moved it closer to her waist. It wasn't enough to touch her but fraction by fraction he closed the distance. His palm was touching her and he curled his fingers around her achingly slowly.

"Is this too close?" he asked in a murmur. Her breathing was heavy, even he could see that.

"No," she whispered. Her eyes had closed of their own volition and she couldn't bring herself to open them. She felt her head tilt backwards, as if she was unable to control her own body. She could see what he was thinking, without even having to look at him. She could almost see what he was going to do before he did it. He leant down and hovered an inch away from the pale skin of her neck. He could smell her hair, breathing in her intoxicating scent.

"How about now?" he whispered against her skin. "Is this too close?"

"No," she whispered again, even quieter. He refrained from smiling, instead choosing to kiss the sensitive skin of her neck. Ruth suddenly had an uncontrollable wish that she had been wearing something different, rather than her blouse. Something that would allow him to kiss more of her skin. As his lips softly kissed her neck she felt his fingertips slowly, agonisingly slowly push the hem of her blouse up. She gasped as his fingers touched her bare skin. He stopped kissing her and it took all her willpower not to whimper in frustration. Her eyes snapped open as she felt both his hands turn her around to face him, still gentle, even in their demand.

Those eyes could convince anyone to do anything, she thought. They were boring into her blue ones with barely concealed desire and lust. He kept a hand on the door each side of her so she couldn't escape, not that she wanted to. He leant closer to her and her vision was almost swimming with how near he was to her.

"What about this?" he whispered. "Do you still want your distance? Is this too close?"

"Harry…" she said quietly, shaking her head fractionally. She simply couldn't think when he was standing this close to her with those wonderfully kissable lips which she desperately wanted against her own.

"Yes?" he asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"Kiss me." He leant forward and caressed her jawbone with his lips. "Oh… that isn't what I meant." Even though it hadn't been what she intended it was incredibly sensual having his lips work their way across her jaw and over her cheek.

"Then enlighten me," he whispered into her ear. She wanted to ask him but found she couldn't say the words. Not to him. He nipped her earlobe between his teeth lightly and the next words surprised her more than any had that day. "Goodnight Ruth." She watched him in stupefied shock as he walked away from her and around the corner to his own room.

As soon as he disappeared she closed her eyes and her head hit the door as she tried to get her breathing back under control. She gripped her hair tightly and found herself shaking. Eventually she managed to regain control of her senses enough to bend down and pick up the cardkey that had fallen to the floor when she had been distracted. She opened her door and quickly locked it behind her. She perched on the end of her bed and her fingertips traced the skin that was still burning from Harry's kisses. After long minutes two of her fingers rested on her lips where she had so badly wanted him to kiss her.

That man was infuriating, she decided collapsing on the bed. He had known exactly what she'd wanted and denied her simply because he could. He was clearly an expert in leaving her wanting more and she could only imagine what else he could do to her senses. He hadn't touched her lips once. It was all she could do to make herself convinced that going to Harry's room was a bad idea. After an hour of imagining him behind a locked door only a matter of meters away from her she got up and went to have a shower. Sleep was far away from her anyway.

* * *

><p>Harry had never known anything that had tested his willpower like that just had. Back in his room he was leaning against the wall, the palms of his hands pushing against it trying with all his might to fight the urge to go across to her room and kiss her senseless. That had taken all of his willpower not to kiss her lips, he had badly wanted to, especially with her breathing so heavily after he kissed her jaw and caressed her waist. Her figure pressed against the door. Her warm inviting soft skin covered by the thin fabric of her blouse. He wanted to kiss her. So, so much. "No don't think that," he said to himself. If he kept thinking along those lines… restraint would soon evaporate.<p>

He had never done that before. Walked away from a woman he desperately desired after only giving her a few brief kisses. He had never stopped himself before. But then maybe that said more about his character than anything else. He had never wanted anyone as badly as he wanted her. And he knew that if he did what he wanted, if he slept with her, something which had been all that he had been able to think about for longer than he could even remember… If he did that and pushed her before she was ready, she'd run and she would never let down her guard in front of him. He would never have a shot at truly being with her ever again.

He collapsed into bed, still dressed and closed his eyes, reliving the soft feel and the sweet taste of her skin. God he wanted her so badly. But on the plus side she had let him get closer to her than he had thought possible a week ago. And she had enjoyed it, he could tell. She had _really_ enjoyed it. He smiled at that thought and drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

><p><em>If you want more leave a review and I'll get to work on it. xxx<em>


	4. Chapter 4

_A little less of the Harry and Ruth intensity, but I hope you still enjoy this._

* * *

><p>Ruth woke up and looked at the clock. "Shit!" It was eight in the morning, she was already late and would have no time for breakfast. She knew she never would have overslept if she hadn't spent half the night tossing and turning and imagining Harry's lips touching every part of her. Now that imagination was mixed with a small part of realism it made her fantasies even more vivid.<p>

Hurriedly getting dressed she picked up her phone and zipped her boots up. She took a look in the mirror and saw two dark circles under her eyes. Great, she said to herself sarcastically. Just how she wanted to look in front of Harry. Nothing to do about i now, she thought and hurried to the centre of MI5 operations. She left her room and immediately saw Harry at the end of the corridor. He was speaking on the phone so he didn't come up to her to speak to her, even though he wanted to. Their eyes locked, even across the distance. Then his gaze moved lower and she felt her skin burning as his gaze ran over her jaw and across her neck, following the path his lips had caressed the night before. Even from the look she felt her breathing get heavier. And his eyes didn't stop there, they ran over her shoulder and down the contours of her figure incredibly slowly, taking in every single aspect of her body.

Oh God, she thought. She had to move away. She had to stop him looking over her like that. But her feet were glued to the floor. She could do nothing but allow him to look at her like that and she knew that his thoughts and desires were less than pure. His gaze had reached her feet and he was slowly working his way up the other side of her small frame. Neither moved a muscle until his eyes locked with hers again. She closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose, fighting the desire that was running through her bloodstream to ignore the phone, the distance and just take him in her arms and kiss him, like she'd wanted to for years. By the time she opened her eyes, feeling the magnetism lessen between them, he had gone.

"Sorry I'm late," she said as she opened the door to their meeting room. Everyone apart from Harry was there.

"Its fine," Adam said. "The Americans are deciding to do this as late as they can possibly get away with so you haven't missed much."

"Good," she said sitting in front of her computer.

"Are you okay?" Zaf asked, looking at her confused.

"Yeah, I just didn't get much sleep last night. That's all."

Zaf nearly said what he was thinking involving Harry but refrained just in time. Ruth started typing and bringing up certain security cameras from the night before when none of the other spooks were watching. Nothing, she saw with relief. Now that she looked, she saw that there wasn't a camera on that corridor at all. An oversight, or forward planning, she wondered. Then shook her head thinking that it didn't really matter. She glanced up as Harry came in and pretended that his appearance had no effect on her. At least in front of everyone else. Harry sat down at the opposite side of the room heavily. Adam looked at him.

"You alright Harry?"

"Yeah, I just didn't get much sleep last night. That's all."

Everyone in the room froze, staring at him, revaluating the dark circles that Ruth now noticed mirrored the ones she had. Even Ros. "Is there a reason you're all staring at me?" Harry asked. Still no one moved. "What? Don't you all have work to do?" Zaf and Adam quickly left the room while Ros surveyed Ruth with an arched eyebrow and an iced look on her face as she slowly sauntered out of the door.

"What the hell just happened?" Harry asked completely bewildered as Ruth ran a hand over her face, eyes closed.

"I am guessing… they're assuming we slept together last night," she said finally opening her eyes and looking at him.

"How the hell have they come to that conclusion?" Harry said shocked, and at the same time imagining if only that had actually happened.

"You said exactly what I said when Zaf asked me if I was okay. Exactly the same thing. We were both late. I am never late. We both have dark circles under our eyes and when Zaf or Adam check the CCTV, they will find that there are no cameras in that corridor. That's why Harry."

"I'm sorry," he said sincerely. "I know this is exactly what you didn't want."

She shook her head having a more important question on her mind. "Harry, why are there no security cameras in that corridor?"

"Because last night I got rid of them," he said quietly.

"Before or after?" she asked with a glint in her eyes and he knew what she was really asking.

"Does it matter?"

"Of course it matters," she said quietly looking at the desk. She had no choice but to look into his eyes when he raised her head with a finger.

"At about two thirty in the morning," he said, reverting to that velvety tone she found so irresistible. He must know what that voice did to her. "I woke up for the third time in as many hours and realised that if you knew anyone had seen that, you would be… uncomfortable. So I got up and removed them."

"Thank you," she whispered as his hand dropped from her face. "Did you watch it?" she asked trying to hold in her smile.

"Which answer would you prefer?"

"The honest one."

"Those minutes are easily the highlight of the last five years of my life, maybe longer. Yes, Ruth. I watched it." She felt the pull between them and then her eyes flicked to the computer.

"Damn it," she whispered. Harry was completely confused by this reaction. "The meetings starting," she said to explain.

"Ah. That." He dropped his gaze from her face and the moment was broken as they got to work.

* * *

><p><em>Completely amazed by all the wonderful reviews, thank you all so much. You are really inspiring me to get a move on with this.<em>


	5. Chapter 5

**_Late evening, Havensworth, Day Two._**

"That's it," Adam said over their earpieces. They've all signed, and some of the politicians who aren't intending to get drunk tonight have already started to leave."

"What about the ill advised press conference?" Ros asked.

"Harry's convinced the Foreign Secretary that its not going to happen," Ruth said over the wire as she locked her computer.

"Apparently Harry has very good persuading techniques," Ros said snidely. Adam sighed as he heard Ruth pull her ear piece out and he knew what she was thinking.

"Ros, was that really necessary?" Adam asked, pulling her aside so they could talk privately.

"She's sleeping with our boss to get ahead, and somehow I'm the bitch for pointing out the obvious?" Ros said.

"She is a thoroughly decent person," Adam said. "She is kind and intelligent and damn good at her job. She does not deserve your insults, no matter what you think of her. Or what you think of Harry."

"How can you be so blind?" Ros asked. "Ruth is doing this to get ahead in her career. There can be no other reason."

"Ruth has been here for longer than I have," Adam said. "She has been hiding her feelings from everyone, including herself for so long. Don't judge her when you've only known her for five minutes. Don't blame her for acting on them." Ros sighed but couldn't think of anything to say to this. "And whatever is going on between them, she isn't involved with him because he's our boss. Its in spite of it."

Ros raised an eyebrow as if she didn't believe Adam one tiny bit, but she said nothing and left Adam alone. Ruth had heard the whole conversation through Adam's ear piece. Harry had been the one who had removed his wire. "Thank you Adam," she said sincerely.

"I… didn't know you were listening," Adam said. "Sorry. You shouldn't have heard that."

"No," she said shaking her head, a small smile on her face. "It was… nice to be defended. For the record, I'm not sleeping with him."

"It doesn't matter," Adam said. "None of us care. But she doesn't know you the way we all do."

"I'm not!" Ruth said loudly.

"Ruth, we don't care. Do what makes you happy." Ruth closed her eyes, wondering what on earth to do now.

* * *

><p>MI5 were still required in the hotel, but only to baby sit politicians, nothing that really required time, unless something major happened. Ruth sat in her hotel room with her laptop on, watching the CCTV from the bar. She flicked between cameras and found the one she was after. One that almost focused completely on Harry. He was nursing a glass of whisky, she saw and he looked so desirable. Ruffled shirt, sleeves rolled up, tie loose. She picked up her phone and almost put it to her ear before she changed her mind. She knew she'd say the wrong thing and trip over her words. It wasn't worth it. So instead, she made a decision. She got up from her bed and left the room. She was going down to the bar, and she was going to have a conversation with him.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I know its a short chapter but I thought I'd post as soon as its written, as you have all been so nice with the reviews you're leaving me. More when its written...<em>


	6. Chapter 6

He was where she expected him to be, with a fresh glass in front of him. When she was halfway across the room he looked up and watched as she walked over to him. Sitting next to him, he felt his heart leap. She had chosen to leave her room, she had chosen to come and find him and sit next to him in public.

"Can I buy you a drink?" he asked in a low voice.

"No," she said, her eyes burning into his. "I want to talk to you. In private." He nodded and took a last sip of his whisky before leaving the bar. Ruth wondered for a second if he was drunk but he was walking steadily so she discounted the thought quickly. Outside, they stopped in a deserted corridor and he turned to face her, his expression saying "you're about to disappoint me again" more clearly than words ever could.

"I heard Adam saying something," Ruth said.

"He mentioned something to me," Harry replied in a low voice, masking his emotions. "He apologised. He's worried that he might have upset you."

"No he didn't upset me," Ruth said. "He made me think about something." Harry raised an eyebrow as his heart lifted and she continued. "People are going to think what they want," Ruth said. "Nothing I say or do will change that. I am worried about… the consequences. But…" she tailed off, her eyes connected with his like magnetism. She knew he was leaning in closer to her and she couldn't move an inch. She didn't want to.

"Ruth," he said, reverting to the voice that she found so irresistible. "I want you to be quiet. Because I am going to kiss you. Now." Her breathing was heavy as he leaned in even closer. He caressed her lips lightly with his own. It was a slow gentle kiss, lips melding together. He backed away after only a few seconds, but stayed close to her, only a few inches away from her face. They were so close their breathing was whispering over each others lips. He didn't want to push her in spite of what she'd said. He wanted this to be at her own pace.

She looked at him as if thinking and then something in her brain just seemed to slip into place. She blinked a couple of times and moved closer to him, closing the gap. She was instigating this kiss, he thought with wonder as a hand caressed his rough stubbled cheek. After seconds of delight, in being this close to one another Ruth ran her tongue over his lips nervously and with hesitation. No further encouragement was necessary for him. He deepened the kiss, a hand on her back, pulling her body closer to his. Her hand lingered on his shoulder, feeling his skin under his shirt. She could taste the whisky on him, and the desire. He wanted her desperately, the incredibly intensity of the kiss told her that.

She gasped into his mouth as he raised the hem of her blouse, fingertips running over her spine. What else could he do with those hands? she found herself thinking, if she was breathless just from his hand on her back. His other hand was entwined in her hair, making sure she didn't back away. But she had absolutely no inclination to do so as their tongues danced together. Or she didn't until she heard a door bang. She moved away from him and her eyes glanced around the corridor, even as his arm still stayed on her waist. Ruth sighed as she saw a familiar head hurriedly leaving them alone again. It was Zaf. She closed her eyes feeling horror that they'd been caught in that position.

"Ruth," he said quietly, holding tightly to her hand.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. Their fingers were entwined and she slowly let her hand drop from his as she left him alone. He watched her leave with frustration. Just when they'd been getting somewhere and Zaf had to ruin it. He stayed standing there for several minutes, the taste of her still on his tongue. The sweetness of her still on his lips. He wanted to punch the wall but he refrained with difficulty. This wouldn't do. He had to find her.

* * *

><p><em>Hope this doesn't leave you all too frustrated! Coming along slowly but I have a vague idea of how its going to end. Your reviews mean the world to me! Thanks so much...<em>


	7. Chapter 7

"Come on Ruth, I know you're in there," Harry said knocking on the door of her hotel room. He did have a key but thought that would be an invasion of privacy, if she didn't want to let him in. Although the thought of her lying in bed in just her underwear was incredibly enticing. "I'll stay out here all night, or you could simply let me in."

"I can't open the door when I'm not there," Ruth said. He turned around and saw her walking up to him, with slightly windblown hair and knew she'd been outside. "I needed to clear my head," she added, confirming his thoughts. It was true but now that she saw Harry again, her clear head was being clouded by his eyes and the memory of his lips.

"Why do you keep running?" he asked.

"Do you want to have this conversation here?" she asked, taking her key out of her pocket. "Or do you want to come in?"

"What?" Harry blurted, his usual composure completely thrown.

"Do you want to come in?" she said slowly and clearly as the door unlocked and she pushed it open.

"Badly," he said in a passionate whisper. Ruth nodded and walked into her room, Harry following eagerly, but at the same time trying not to appear eager.

"I won't," Ruth said bluntly. "Run," she clarified. "Not anymore."

"What changed your mind?"

"I have never felt so alive," she said honestly but blushing slightly at the same time. "When you kiss me. I don't care what Ros or Zaf or Adam think. It doesn't matter. I won't run."

"I don't want to push you," Harry said quietly.

"You're not," she said. "Kiss me." He didn't wait to be asked twice. He quickly closed the distance and wrapped his arms around her, lips almost attacking hers. He pushed her to the bed and his body pressed against hers. He entwined their fingers together and kept one of her hands pinned above her head as he memorised the softness of her lips. The way her fingers clutched against him. Her breathlessness just because of the way he touched her. He reached between them and undid several of her blouse buttons, moving lower, his lips kissing the smooth skin of her body, fingertips lingering over her collarbone.

"Wait," she breathed.

"Oh come on Ruth," he whispered against her skin, clearly frustrated. "You said you weren't going to run."

"I'm not," she said. "I just don't think here is right."

"What?"

"In a hotel which is being monitored by half the nations on the earth, right at this moment? I do not want this to be caught on camera. Not for us."

"Damn it, I hate it when you're right," he said with a small smile. She laughed and kissed his lips once more. "We will continue this incredibly important conversation when we get home, okay?"

"Definitely," she replied firmly, biting her lip.

"But just before I go…" Harry whispered before his lips starting kissing every inch of bare skin they could find. Her fingers were pulling his head closer and he knew she was enjoying this. If he kept going for much longer he wouldn't be able to stop. Although he could tell within her logic was arguing with passion and if he kept going passion would win out. He didn't want that. She would never be as free as she should be with him, if she thought they were being watched. In the morning, she would come to resent him. Deep down, he knew she was right. So he gave her a last, soft, delicious, lingering kiss on her lips before he quickly left her room and left an incredibly worked up Ruth alone. She closed her eyes and concentrated on every part of her skin that Harry had touched. That had been wonderful, she thought as her crumpled blouse hit the floor. Simply…Wonderful.

* * *

><p><em>The next chapter is a bit of Zaf inspired light relief if people want it. Otherwise I'll just skip ahead to the morning. What do you think?<em>


	8. Chapter 8

Zaf was in his hotel room alone with his computer. He had seen the lingering looks and intensity that Harry and Ruth were giving each other and he wondered if tonight would be the night. And then he'd walked in on them lip locked. He had tried to vanish without them noticing but knew he had been seen and was dreading confronting Harry in the morning. But for the time being he scoured the hotel CCTV, looking for Ruth.

He found her in the grounds walking back up to the hotel, and made sure he followed her progress back to her room. Someone had taken that corridors CCTV out so he had to rely on the fact that she disappeared out of sight. It only took a minute until the camera in her room flickered to life. Harry was there with her. "Yes," he said under his breath with a smile. Soon Harry kissed her like his life depended on it while Zaf reached for his encrypted mobile phone. He hit speed dial waiting for it to connect as Harry threw Ruth onto her bed.

"Zaf, do you have any idea what time it is?" Jo said groggily. He'd clearly woken her but at this moment in time he didn't care.

"You owe me two hundred quid as of right now," Zaf said smiling.

"What are you talking about?" Jo started. Then it clicked. "No way," she said, now fully awake. "They haven't slept together."

"No but they are just about to, looking at the state of things."  
>"You're watching them?" Jo said clearly horrified.<p>

"Well I have to be sure that I've won the bet don't I?" Zaf said. "Don't worry, I'll flick it off when the clothes start flying everywhere. That really is a bit too much information for me."

"I can't believe this," Jo said cursing to herself. "All they had to do was wait until Christmas."

"I expect the money when I get back." Zaf was smiling happily when he froze. "No…" he whispered. "NO!"

"What's happening?" Jo asked quickly.

"He… Harry just left!"

"Told you," Jo said laughing. "They're hopeless."

"This is so bloody unfair," Zaf cursed. "They are finally getting somewhere. Its late at night and they were kissing each other like there's no tomorrow. They were lying horizontal on Ruth's bed for Gods sake. How does this mean I still lose?"

"I told you," Jo said smugly. "Now go to sleep and think about all that money you're going to give me on Christmas morning."

"But…"

"Goodnight, Zaf." She put the phone down

"This is so unfair," he said to himself, slamming the laptop shut. So near and yet so far.

* * *

><p><em>People unequivocally said yes for the inclusion of Zaf, so I hope it didn't disappoint!<em>


	9. Chapter 9

Yet another sleepless night. Ruth looked forward to when she could sleep in her own bed again, because it simply couldn't come too soon. A little voice within her questioned alone? But she pushed it to the back of her mind as she dressed. On the way down to breakfast she bypassed several people who looked very hung over, but her mind was only on Harry. She knew she had been right the night before to point out that there were camera's everywhere but that didn't lessen the pure ache that she felt to have Harry's skin under her fingertips. Being so physically close to him last night told her that she could never go back to what they had been. Her desire for him was so strong it surprised herself.

Helping herself to some coffee to try and get the caffeine boost in her system she sat down. Ruth didn't feel hungry but she did need energy or something to remind her that she hadn't really slept in 48 hours. She watched as the dining room filled up, looking out for Harry. After about twenty minutes he appeared and scanned the room for her. She knew he was looking for her because as soon as his eyes caught hers he made a beeline for her.

"Good morning," he said quietly.

"Morning. Sleep well?" she said taking a sip.

"I can safely say no," he said in a conversational tone, sitting opposite her. "You?"

"I didn't either," she said, trying to hold in her smile.

"Well we're going home today," Harry said, but she caught the undercurrent of meaning, especially as his eyes didn't break contact with hers once.

"Lets hope nothing blows up in the meantime," Ruth said. Harry didn't reply with words. Instead he reached for her hand and let his thumb lightly run over her skin. She smiled and turned her hand over so she could hold his. This went on for about sixty seconds, gentle touches and caresses until suddenly Harry let her go. She looked confused but he looked over her shoulder pointedly. She turned and saw Zaf and understood that he was doing this for her, worrying that she didn't want others to know. Ruth smiled in appreciation as Zaf sat next to her.

"Morning," he said with an annoying smile. "Everyone have a good work free evening?" he asked pointedly. Harry looked like he was about to explode but Ruth stepped in before he could actually fire the young spook.

"Yes actually," she said simply. "I had a great night." Ruth smiled and finished her coffee quickly then left the dining room as both men watched her leave. Harry thought about whether he should say anything to Zaf but decided against it. It took all his willpower not to follow Ruth.

"Harry…"

"I suggest you keep your mouth shut," he said before Zaf got any further.  
>"Okay," Zaf said, practically running away to escape the evil glare of his boss.<p>

* * *

><p>Ruth unlocked her front door and sighed as she went into her kitchen. That had been an eventful weekend, she thought with a wry smile. An incredibly enjoyable weekend with wonderful Harry related developments. She dropped her bag and put down some cat food, just before the doorbell rang. She knew who she hoped it would be, but she wasn't usually that lucky. Ruth opened a door and couldn't stop her smile.<p>

"Evening," she said as she let him in. Back in her kitchen she switched the kettle on out of habit as she felt Harry put his hands on her hips and leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"I won't push you," he murmured. "But I thought… I needed to see you."

"I'm glad you did," she said as he lightly kissed her neck.

"I said we would continue our… conversation at a later point in time," Harry whispered. "I… I can leave."

"Don't," she breathed as his hands pushed her blouse up marginally. Fingers touching naked skin. She gasped as his cold hands gripped her waist more firmly. If she could feel this light headed from his hands on her waist, what else could he make her feel. He hadn't even kissed her lips this evening and already she felt like she was drowning in sensation as his lips moved over her collarbone. "Harry?" she whispered, her eyes closed.

"Mm?"

"Upstairs," she said brazenly as he turned her around. "First door on the right."

"We don't have to…" he said, not even sure why he was fighting her.

"Yes. We do."

"Ruth…"

"Because I will go insane if I have to sleep alone for one more night. If I have to sleep without you." Harry smiled at her honesty and kissed her, lips dancing lightly together. He held both of her hands as he backed in the general direction of the stairs. They stayed lip locked for long heavenly minutes but the moment was broken spectacularly by Harry tripping over his feet while trying to get up the stairs without looking.

Ruth laughed as he tried to right himself. "I'm sorry," she said trying to stop. "That was just so funny!"

"Okay, so stairs first and then kisses?" he said, ignoring the laughter.

"Sounds like a plan." She grabbed his hand and by the time she opened her bedroom door, they were trapped in a never ending perfect kiss. Hands were drifting to buttons as they fell onto the mattress. Soon they were both shirtless, fingertips softly caressing newly revealed skin. He stopped kissing her for a second so she would look at him, which she did. He shifted his hands behind her back and undid her bra, eyes always connected. As the material fell to the floor she surprised herself by how nerve free she was. Lying with Harry on top of her half dressed and she didn't feel nervous or anxious at all. His fingers running softly over her breasts was the single most incredible feeling she had ever known. And as she reminded herself, this was just the beginning.

Harry had been kissing her breasts lovingly, making her gasp for several minutes when she stopped him. She made him look in her eyes as she smiled.

"I…"

"Don't say it," Harry replied, kissing her softly. "I know. I don't need to hear it." Her eyes were sparkling as she reached up for him and kissed him again.

* * *

><p>"…What?" Ruth moaned at half past six in the morning as Harry had nudged her.<p>

"I have to go," Harry said quietly as her head rested on his chest.

"What? Why?" she said squinting her eyes open and turning to look at him.

"Monday morning," he said. "Useless politicians wanting to blame each other for every massive mistake? Trying to blame me for all that they can?"

"Oh yeah," Ruth said with a sigh. "I forgot. Last night made that fly right out of my head."

"Good, you were paying attention then." She laughed as he stroked her hair.

"I certainly was."

"You can be late today," he said.

"Good because I don't think I can move. At least not yet," she said as Harry moved away from her, gently placing her head on the pillows. He got up and started getting dressed. "I'm exhausted."

"You can have the day off if you want," Harry replied.

"No, I can't," she said slowly. "I will be at work at nine on the dot. I don't want any fringe benefits just because I'm sleeping with you."

"Okay," he said. "I'll see you in a few hours then," he added, leaning over to kiss her.

"Not yet," she said sitting up in bed and pulling him as close as physically possible for a long deep kiss. She seemed totally unconcerned that the bed sheets were revealing her body to him so he allowed himself a long look before kissing her once more. "Bye," she said as he left her bedroom. She closed her eyes and allowed her memory to drift over every touch, every kiss and every moan that they had shared the night before. She was so very happy, she thought. She drifted off to sleep after setting the alarm. No way was she going to be late.

* * *

><p><em>I am thinking that I could extend this into episode 5:5, the Cotterdam fiasco. But I won't if people think it should end there. Let me know.<em>


	10. Chapter 10

_forrestsc requested the entire story and as she said Cotterdam would spoil it, I'm leaving it out. This is a little m rated chapter, so don't read if it isn't your type of thing._

* * *

><p>Ruth was finishing up for the day when Jo came up to her. "Fancy a drink tonight? The rest of the team is coming?"<p>

"And I'm the last minute addition?" Ruth asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, I just can't watch Zaf and Adam get drunk on my own. I'd like a friend."

"I would but I can't. I have plans tonight."

"Really?" Jo asked with just a hint of more interest than a friend would give.

"Yes," she said flicking through a file and not looking up at her.

"Anything… nice?" Jo asked.

Ruth rolled her eyes and couldn't stop the thought that sprung to mind. Harry's driving me home and we are going to make mad passionate love and we'll be so caught up in emotion and in each other that we'll be lucky to make it up the stairs. Luckily she didn't say that though. "Harry's taking me out to dinner." It was a lie because he was taking her home but Jo didn't need to know that.

"Okay, she replied. "And…" but Jo tailed off, unable to think of how to phrase it.

"You could ask me," Ruth said, leaning on her desk with a small smile. "Don't try ferreting for information, just ask me."

"Okay," Jo said surprised at her friends bluntness. "Are you and Harry…"

"Yes." she said simply.

"Really? Together? Finally?"

"Yes." Ruth said unable to stop the smile that spread on her face.

"I'm happy for you both," she said sincerely, even though she wasn't happy about how much lighter her purse was about to be. She quickly scurried away as Harry left his office and made a beeline for Ruth's desk.

"Ready?" he asked, his eyes twinkling.

"Yes," she said as her computer finished shutting down.

"Good." They didn't say another word to each other until they left the grid as they didn't want others eavesdropping on them. When they had gone Jo went to her purse and fished a chunk of twenty pound notes out. Zaf was laughing about something random when Jo silently handed him the money.

"You win."

"No way," Zaf said disbelievingly, clutching weakly at the cash.

"Yes, you win." Zaf let out a very happy laugh. "Don't get too happy, the drinks are on you tonight."

"I think I can afford it," he said with a smile. "Does this mean all the tension will disappear on the grid?"

"I doubt it," Adam said.

"I guessed yesterday," Jo said slipping her jacket on. "They were just so at ease with each other. Much more than usual." Quietness spread out between the three of them until Zaf broke the silence.

"I think this calls for a strong drink," he said, and everyone left the grid together.

* * *

><p>Ruth unlocked her front door and as it swung shut Harry pressed her against it, his mouth caressing hers with barely concealed desire. "God, you have no idea how much I want you," he whispered across her lips as he pushed her coat to the floor. "Sitting mere feet away from me all day… Looking irresistible…"<p>

"Stop talking," she breathed as he kissed her neck hard. She briefly wondered if he was going to mark her but at this moment in time she couldn't care less. All she wanted was for his lips to never leave her body. Not ever. He started unbuttoning her blouse and kissing the newly revealed skin.

"I did promise you dinner…" he whispered.

"Believe me, I am _not_ hungry," she breathed shaking her head as her hands pushed his coat and jacket off simultaneously. Her hands gripped at his arms, feeling his muscles under his shirt as he touched her skin at the same time.

"I'm going to have to stop," he said backing half a pace away from her. Before she could ask why he spoke again. "Just as long as it takes to get upstairs. I can't do this up against the door. Not with you."

She smiled at him, loving how he always wanted this to be special for her. "Harry, the fact that its you and me makes it special. Whether its against a door or in a bed." He took her point but the moment of frantic passion had been broken. He took her hand as they slowly manoeuvred the stairs, in between greedy kisses, fizzing with intent. This was still new enough between them for every single brush of the fingers was electric, every touch thrilling. She wondered whether it would actually ever fade. They way her breath caught when he held her.

Ruth managed to get her fingers under his tie and quickly undo the knot as they remained lip locked and negotiated her bedroom door. Ruth's blouse was barely hanging on but she didn't want to let go of Harry so her arms became trapped by the fabric. Harry laughed for a second as her hands pulled his neck closer. "What?"

"Let go of me for a second." She did and Harry threw her blouse to the floor, quickly followed by her bra.

"You happy now?"

"Not nearly," he said. "Give it an hour or so and ask me again."

"I'll do that," she said as he pushed her to the mattress. He quickly covered her body with his own and she gasped as the material of his shirt ran against her hardened nipples. While kissing him she felt the zip of her skirt being pulled down. She almost held her breath, waiting for the reaction she hoped was coming.

"Oh my God Ruth," he said in a hoarse whisper, moving down her body, to have a closer look. "What the hell are you trying to do to me?"

"I thought you might appreciate it," she said. Harry ran a finger under the black lace tops of her stockings and up underneath the suspenders she had worn especially for him. He kissed the skin of her thighs that wasn't covered by material and unclipped the suspenders, so her knickers could be thrown to the floor. As soon as they were dispensed with he kissed her right between her legs and started teasing her mercilessly with his tongue, making her moan.

"… Harry…" she breathed, totally caught up in the pleasure he was giving her. He kept going until she said his name in that quiet passionate whisper at least twice more. He moved up her body as she tried unsuccessfully to unbuckle his belt and remove his trousers. After the teasing he had just given her, messages from her brain weren't going the way they should have been.

He quickly removed them himself along with his boxers and kissed her mouth passionately, tongues dancing together as his hands caressed her breasts slowly. After a minute or two of wonderful kisses he pushed into her firmly. She arched her back as her eyes popped open, adoring how he felt inside her. "This is amazing," she whispered.

"I'm not arguing," he replied as he thrust into her again, making her cry out. Somehow his shirt was still on, but her hands ran over his chest underneath it, wanting to feel as much of him as possible. She could feel her climax approaching fast and hated it, trying to hold on. No one else had ever managed to bring her to the brink so quickly, and never in her life had she been so desperate to make it last. "Don't fight it," he whispered after a second, nipping her earlobe as he realised what she was doing. "Let go."

His voice was the tiny push that took her over the precipice, almost against her will. _Almost_. Harry knew she wasn't the screaming type of woman but the way her breathing changed, her lips moving soundlessly against his neck as total bliss overcame her was easily more erotic than any moan or scream he had ever heard. He thrust into her three more times before his own orgasm overpowered him.

* * *

><p>"You're going to have red marks there," he whispered as he looked at her neck. "I'm sorry."<p>

"Don't worry about it," she said, moving closer into his embrace, now that they were both fully naked.

"I know you're worried about people at work…"

"They already know," Ruth said. "Jo wanted to find out, so I told her. Though not in as much graphic detail as I've just experienced."

"And you're okay with that?" Harry asked carefully.

"They were all guessing and speculating. I'd rather them know the truth than continually wonder what's going on. And I bet Zaf is pleased."

"Why would he care?"

"Because he had a bet going with Jo," Ruth murmured over his chest as he stroked her hair. "That we'd get together."

"I'll kill them," Harry said in a growl. "Why would they hurt you like that?"

"They didn't know I knew," Ruth said, stroking his chest trying to calm him down. "They were only having a bit of fun. This is a life and death job. It was only harmless fun. Just don't mention it."

"Mm," he said not convinced at her attitude.

"Leave it," she added. "Just think about us. Like this. Here. Together." He reached a hand behind her head and pulled her in for a kiss. And they stayed entwined until morning.

* * *

><p><em>Hope this satisfied requests for more.<em>


End file.
